


How Do I look?

by GigglePhan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Halloween Costumes, Jealous Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Jealousy, Lace Panties, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Merlin in a Skirt, Modern Era, Smut, Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigglePhan/pseuds/GigglePhan
Summary: Arthur and Merlin go to Lancelot’s Halloween party, but when Merlin wears a skirt, jealousy ensues.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 302
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	How Do I look?

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t watched Merlin in years but this idea came to me and I just had to write it.

“What do you think?”

Arthur wasn’t sure what to expect, but he didn’t think that seeing Merlin’s costume would knock the breath out of him.

Merlin waited for Arthur’s response, anxious fingers tugging a red skirt down his shaven thighs. Merlin was dressed as a cheerleader, an outfit that Morgana had managed to score for him for the party. Arthur scanned across Merlin’s pale legs, and over the _Knights_ cheer-costume until he finally settled on Merlin’s face. Dark curls were pouring over his delicate shoulders, tucked behind his large ears. Merlin nibbled lightly at his glossed lips and Arthur felt lightheaded.

Merlin looked like a girl. He looked like a whorish girl. Arthur felt his face burn.

“Y-You can’t wear that to Lance’s party.” Arthur finally managed to choke out, ignoring the familiar stirring in his stomach.

Merlin’s face dropped suddenly, teeth releasing his bottom lip into a confused pout, “Why not?”

Was Merlin gay? Did he not understand that there were going to be guys at the party who wouldn’t know who Merlin was and would try to cop a feel with this sexy _girl_?

“Guys are going to be all over you. I don’t want to be your babysitter tonight Merlin,” Arthur huffed, trying to fight away images of unknown men dancing on Merlin in that tight get-up. For some reason, the idea of it made Arthur clench and unclench his gauntlet-clad fist.

At this Merlin let out a scoff, which contrasted greatly with his slender femininity, “You babysitting me? That’d be a nice change!”

Arthur felt his face turn a deeper shade as a wave of embarrassment flushed over him. He began leaning forward slightly, and hoping that the chest piece of his knight's costume was hiding the slowly filling tent in his pants.

“Merlin, please just go change,” Arthur’s head was beginning to spin. Why was he having this reaction? It was just Merlin. Merlin dressed as a hot girl. His body was just getting confused. That’s all. Arthur definitely needed the brunette to go and change into something a lot less teasing. 

Merlin rolled his eyes and reached over Arthur at a pair of pom-poms that had been sitting on the bed. “That’s not very school spirited, _sire._ ” Merlin gave his hands a shake and the sound of rustling ribbons filled the room. Merlin gave Arthur a wink before sashaying out of the room, giving Arthur a perfect view of the form of his ass against the tight, pleated skirt.

If Arthur hadn’t been so furious he might have acknowledged the fact that he was half-hard in his pants.

He followed Merlin closely as they walked into the party. Despite his previous statement, Arthur wasn’t planning on letting the boy out of his line of sight for the entire night. Music was playing loudly, vibrating through the furniture of the house. Arthur needed a drink.

“Art, buddy!” It was Percival, holding two cans of beer in hands, passing one amiably to Arthur before grabbing his shoulder in greeting. They were wearing similar costumes, except Arthur was wearing a golden crown on his head. 

Merlin gave them a quick goodbye smile and began looking for Morgana and Gwen. 

Arthur noticed Percy’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise. With a non-believing look on his face, he turned to him, “Was that Merlin?” Percy let out a low whistle and chuckled to himself before adding, “Come on, the guys are over here.”

Arthur felt his anger bubbling, unhappy with the fact that he’d failed at his plan to watch over Merlin so quickly, but let himself be led away anyway.

Leon, Lancelot, and Gwaine were huddled together on the porch by the house’s sliding door. It was just a little too cold to be hanging outside, but the group was passing around a weed pen and Arthur put two and two together. 

“Want a hit?” Gwaine asked, putting the pen in Arthur’s hand, a task which was made a bit more difficult due to their knight costumes.

Usually, Arthur’s general dislike of Gwaine would have been enough for him to deny the offer, but then he remembered Merlin was off galavanting and decided it wouldn’t be too bad to weigh down some of his more intrusive thoughts.

He took a long drag, so long that the boys’ faces lit up with delight. When Arthur exhaled he managed to only cough slightly, earning a playful smack on his back, “Alright there big guy?”

Arthur nodded as he waited for the familiar numbness to settle over him.

“Yo, did you guys see Merlin? He’s wearing this cheerleader skirt and he’s matching with Gwen and Morgana. I’m surprised Arthur even let him out of the house,” Arthur ignored Percy’s comments, opting instead to take another drag and hope the weed would suppress the need to punch his teammate square in the jaw. Percy would look nice with a purple bruise covering half his face. Not like _nice_ nice. Not like Merlin. _Jesus_.

“Gwaine you should totally get on that,” Leon nudged Gwaine and the group chuckled softly, though Lancelot eyed Arthur wearily.

“Come on Arthur, let’s get you something stronger to drink,” Lancelot suggested and pulled the blonde away from the rest of the knights.

“Arthur you’re not giving that can a chance,” Lancelot chuckled, taking the beer out of Arthur’s hands. Arthur hadn’t even noticed he’d been crushing it in his hands. A red solo cup replaced it’s empty space, “Here, this’ll help.”

“Thanks.”

Arthur sniffed the cup and recoiled a bit. He searched through the crowd and found Merlin quickly, doing jello shots with his sister and Gwen. God, they were being eyed like pieces of meat. The sight urged him to chug his drink down.

“Geez, Lance. I don’t know why he insisted on coming out like this.”

“Coming out? Like he’s gay? Or do you mean to my party?”

Arthur rolled his eyes and shrugged, “Is there really any difference?”

Lance chuckled and took a sip from Arthur’s crumbled can, “Why does it bother you anyway, man?”

Instead of answering, Arthur walked over to the drinks table and poured himself a shot, and then another. 

“Oh, no thanks man, I have to be sober enough tomorrow to clean all this shit up.”

Arthur shrugged. The second shot had been for himself anyway. He’s starting to feel the influence of the weed and alcohol. He’s a pretty big guy, and it takes a bit to get him drunk, but he’s definitely passing the tipsy mark.

Arthur hadn’t realized he was leaning on the table and watching Merlin dance with Gwen until Lancelot settled beside him.

“They look good, yeah?” Arthur shot him a fierce glare. The warm skinned man put his hands up in defeat, “Sorry.”

Arthur shifted uncomfortably. What had Lance been trying to insinuate? That Arthur thought that Merlin was attractive. Well, of course, Merlin was objectively good-looking. But Arthur had never even felt anything towards the boy besides that night… right?

“Uh-oh,” Lance muttered, turning to assess Arthur’s face.

Arthur furrowed his brow before following Lance’s finger pointing towards the crowd of dancing teens.

Some guy he’d recognized as a Sophomore from Camelot High, dressed like Elvis, had approached Merlin and pulled him close. They were dancing together, hips swaying to the swell of the music. Except they weren’t just dancing. This guy was practically grinding himself against Merlin, while Morgana and Gwen squealed and giggled, imitating the same move.

Arthur watched through a reddened vision as the sophomore pressed his hands against Merlin’s chest, pushing Merlin’s back closer against his chest. Pulling the hair of Merlin’s wig to one side, he whispered something into one of Merlin’s ears, before licking across the shell of it. Merlin turned red, glancing quickly at his two best friends who were wiggling their eyebrows and giving him the double thumbs up. Shakily Merlin nodded, and the sophomore turned him around and began kissing his neck. Arthur could see the growing bulge in Merlin’s skirt and his mind went completely dark.

“Uh-oh,” Lance repeated, more gravely this time as he watched Arthur stand up suddenly and march towards the pair.

Arthur didn’t remember ripping Merlin away from the sophomore’s treacherous mouth, but he did remember the look of annoyed confusion on the kid’s face before his fist collided with it.

“Arthur!” Merlin screeched, scrambling to pull Arthur off of his dance partner.

Arthur, drunk, pissed, and a little turned-on, pushed Merlin off of him, “I’ll deal with you later.” He tried his best not to slur his words, before turning back to his target. He’d fallen onto the floor and was wiping his bloody mouth with an oversized white sleeve.

“Hey there lil momma,” Arthur easily grabbed the twat by his sequin collar and lifted him back to his feet.

“What’s your problem?” He spat, blood dripping down onto his white suit. Jesus this dude really wanted to die, huh?

“You think you can just grind up on another guy at a party and there wouldn’t be any consequences? Hmm?” Arthur grabbed either side of Elvis’s head and brought it down onto his knee with a satisfying crunch.

Around him, a few people had stopped dancing and pulling out their phones. The glare from the flash of several cameras was starting to make him dizzy. He let Elvis fall out of his grip and adjusted the crown on his head.

“Fucking homophobe,” Elvis cradled his nose and started walking away, but not before giving Merlin one last look.

“I’m not a homophobe, you’re just a fucking pervert.” He spat, breathing heavily with adrenaline and anger.

“Arthur?” Lancelot appeared by his side and broke him from his thoughts, “Merlin’s leaving.”

At this Arthur whipped his head around and saw Merlin walking back to the girls, who immediately began soothing him, wiping the mascara away from his cheeks and flattening his crop top.

Furious, Arthur went to them, tearing off his stupid gauntlets, and revealing his bruised fingers. He grabbed Merlin’s pale arm fiercely.

“Arthur, are you fucking crazy!” Morgana tried shoving him away from her friend, but he pushed her off.

“I need to talk to him,” Arthur said to no one in particular, before dragging Merlin away from the crowd who had lost interest in the brief fight and was back to full swing, surging around them.

Merlin wiggled against Arthur’s grip but never fought against it as the blonde led them up the stairs into one of Lance’s guest rooms. He shoved Merlin down on the bed and turned to lock the door behind him. Merlin moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

“What the fuck Arthur?” Merlin frowned again, his skirt pooling easily around his hips revealing his underwear and the outline of his now soft manhood. _Fucking panties_. Lacy, matching the red of his uniform, with a neat little bow at the crest of the upper trim.

Arthur felt all the color drain from his face as he stumbled over to Merlin and pulled the skirt back down. Merlin’s ears turned bright pink at this action and he laid his hands in his lap to keep the skirt in place.

Arthur stayed there, looming over Merlin as he supported himself on one of the bed’s four posts.

“Why’d you have to go and embarrass me, Merlin? I told you, didn’t I?” Arthur could feel his skin heating up, his anger mixing with excitement at the knowledge that Merlin was wearing panties, and that he was so, so close

Merlin frowned, “You can’t tell me what to do.”

Arthur laughed, moving closer until he was standing between Merlin’s legs. Without thinking, he ran his hands over the smooth shaved skin of Merlin’s calf. He heard Merlin’s breath hitch.

_God, what am I doing?_

“Arthur?” Merlin asked as his fingers continued to brush up and down in a gentle caress across his thighs.

“Hmm?” Arthur was lost in the feeling.

“What are you doing?” Merlin whispered, as if afraid of breaking the trance Arthur was in, or making him mad.

“Why’d you have to wear this costume, Merlin?” Arthur rubbed a strand of Merlin’s fake hair between his fingers, “Dance like a whore right in front of me? All the guys were talking about you. I can’t just let you get away with that. What would they think of me, huh?”

Merlin gulped as his blush spread down his face and neck. Still, he stayed quiet.

“You’re gorgeous as a girl Merlin.” Arthur grabbed Merlin’s waist and pulled him up to stand. They stood their chest to chest, their heavy breaths syncing up as Arthur wiped the places around Merlin’s lips where the lip gloss had smudged.

“I-I’m not a girl, Arthur,” Merlin gently reminded him, afraid that perhaps he was too drunk to tell the difference.

“Mmm,” Arthur hummed as he turned them around and sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling Merlin onto his lap. He could feel Merlin’s erection pressing into his stomach. Arthur grabbed the crown from his head and placed it beside him on the bed.

His mind was firing off warnings that this was wrong. He had only ever been with girls, and even then he had never done much. His father would have murdered him if he had sex with any girl before marriage. If he saw this? He might as well start digging his grave.

“Arthur?” Merlin’s voice wavered, thick with want and uncertainty. Arthur pressed his palms against Merlin’s chest, as the sophomore had done when the two were dancing together earlier. Arthur thought that maybe if he pressed his hands against Merlin’s chest harder, he might be able to erase the other man’s touch.

“I’m tired of people questioning me today,” He said as he reached under the brunette’s top and letting his warm hands run along the boy’s cold torso. Merlin whimpered as Arthur ran his fingers over the buds of his hardening nipples. Arthur watched with great satisfaction as goosebumps formed across the pale boy’s skin.

Merlin pressed his lips together, holding back another question, as he slowly began to rock hip hips in Arthur’s lap. He was desperate for friction.

“What did that guy say to you earlier? Huh? What did he say to you that made you hard in front of all those people?”

“W-what?” Merlin’s were glazed with lust.

“What did he say he’d do to you?” Arthur stilled the boys rocking hips.

Whining, Merlin tried to fight Arthur’s grip, “He said,” Merlin averted his eyes and bit his messy lips, “He asked me if he wanted him. He asked me if I was a good little s-slut and if I wanted him to e-eat me out.” Merlin was blushed furiously as he forced the naughty words out.

Arthur felt his cock twitch and suddenly needed to prove that he could take care of Merlin better than that fucking loser. He easily lifted Merlin off of him.

“Help me,” Arthur commanded Merlin as he began taking off his armor. With shaking hands, Merlin helped Arthur remove his breastplate and chainmail until he was left in his favorite red shirt and his boxers.

Merlin reached for the hem of his crop top before Arthur stopped him, “Leave that on,” Arthur straightened out the top, before moving to remove Merlin’s wig, “This can come off,” he tossed it into the opposite corner of the room for good measure.

He took a step back to see Merlin without the long hair, to see if maybe his attraction had lessened, but if anything he could feel the heat curling in his stomach intensified at the sight of Merlin’s messy short curls.

“Oh god,” Arthur mumbled to himself as he watched Merlin reach to palm himself. Was this really happening? He had known Merlin for months and now this? How had he managed to live without this?

“Arthurrr,” Merlin whined now, craving relief.

And that was all it took really, for Arthur to disregard those last few kernels of internalized doubt and jump Merlin.

Their lips crashed together, and it was hungry and wet and desperate. Arthur moaned into Merlin's mouth before deepening the kiss with his tongue. It was sloppy on Arthur’s part, as he hadn’t made out with anyone in quite some time, and he’d rarely gotten this worked up with any girl he’d been with. Merlin’s hands were tangling themselves in Arthur’s golden locks, tugging gratuitously and drawing grunts from Arthur.

Guiding them back onto the bed, Arthur felt Merlin’s hands grab his ass, and couldn’t stop a groan from falling from his lips. He’d never had a girl grab him like that.

As they laid down, Arthur supported himself on his forearms, pressing his body against Merlin’s.

“Take off your shirt,” Merlin tugged at his tee and Arthur pulled it over his head as he straddled Merlin’s hips. He watched Merlin watch him, licking his sticky lips and staring at his muscular build. Merlin reached out and traced either side of Arthur’s waist, feeling the hardened muscles there, “You’re so hot, Arthur.”

Arthur groaned at the praise and pressed their clothed erections together, eliciting another series of moans. Arthur leaned to mouth over Merlin’s outstretched neck, sucking and biting bruises against the skin there. He wanted people to stare at them when they walked out of this room and know they’d gotten together. He wanted to smirk as Gwaine stared at the hickies and wondered who Merlin had hooked up with the party.

Merlin mewled under the attention of Arthur’s tongue, and scratched his fingers down the knight’s strong back, “You’re good at that.” 

Arthur felt some of his lingering unease melt away. He’d never done anything like this before. But he’d thought about it for ages, oh, what he would do if he finally slept with a girl. He would get her hot and bothered and wet. Then he’d reach between her legs and rub his fingers against her.

Sitting back, Arthur pushed up Merlin’s skirt and felt his mouth water at the sight of Merlin’s dick spilling over the top of the lace. He fought back nerves as he reached to stroke Merlin to full hardness. Merlin bucked into the touch and sat up on his forearms to watch Arthur’s movements.

“I’m clean,” Merlin mentioned breathily, and Arthur continued to palm him through the panties.

“Me too, I’ve never had sex before,” Arthur mentioned, trying not to be embarrassed by the look of surprise on Merlin’s face.

“Really? No- I mean- I meant that I’m _clean_.” Merlin nodded towards his groin. Arthur stilled his hand movements, not understanding.

“What does that mean?” Arthur blushed furiously. He’d never even considered hooking up with a man before that night. He wasn’t exactly sure about the nitty-gritty details of gay sex.

Merlin blushed as he pulled aside his panties and spread his legs. Lube was leaking out from inside his slightly loosened hole, “I douched and stretched myself a bit before you came over.”

Arthur’s head was flooded with visions of Merlin fingering himself in the shower while he waited in the other room. Unimaginably turned on as he was, he was suddenly very uncertain of himself, but he tried to play it off.

“Oh,” He swallowed thickly.

Merlin, noticing Arthur’s sudden unsureness, covered himself, and sat up. He pulled at Arthur's legs, bringing him to the edge of the bed.

“Can I take these off?” Merlin asked, tugging on Arthur’s boxers, to which he nodded quickly. Pulling down his boxers, Arthur’s glorious member was revealed, long, thick, and flushed red at the tip. Arthur had been hard on and off since he first saw Merlin in his skimpy little outfit. Now he was desperate for release. Spotting Arthur’s crown that had been knocked down onto the floor beside him, Merlin reached up and placed it atop Arthur’s head.

“What are you going to do?” Arthur asked, reaching out to thread his hand into Merlin’s hair.

With a smile, Merlin answered, “Whatever you’d like, _my lord_.” Arthur’s hardon jumped at the words, and his familiar cocky look came over his face.

Pulling Merlin forward by his hair, he brought the brunette’s lips up to the head of his dick, “Suck.” He commanded with an authority that, deep down he felt a little silly about it, but as soon as Merlin spat on the tip and took him into his mouth, he didn't feel silly anymore.

Merlin’s mouth was wet and soft and perfect, and _oh_ he was using his tongue to swirl against Arthur’s slit, “Fuck, _fuck Merlin_.” Arthur thrust his hips forward involuntarily and Merlin choked before holding Arthur’s hips into place. Arthur guided Merlin over his cock, tugging at his wild hair and moaning frequently. This was the best thing he had ever felt. He was certain that now he’d known the pleasures Merlin’s talented mouth held he’d have to find a way to get a blowjob every single fucking night.

All too soon, Arthur felt the familiar pull in his stomach and he opened his eyes to see Merlin watching him, staring with those beautiful big eyes and long lashes. At the sight of Merlin’s lipgloss spread all over his face and Arthur’s dick, he couldn’t hold himself together anymore and allowed himself to spill into Merlin’s mouth wordlessly, as he consistently hit the back of Merlin’s throat.

“Mmgh,” Merlin lecherously popped off of Arthur’s spent cock, wiping the few drops of cum that he hadn’t managed to swallow.

Arthur fell back against the bed and struggled to catch his breath. All of his muscles felt warm and loose, and his head swirled with satisfaction and the last bits of pot and alcohol in his system. Merlin crawled back onto him and began jerking off ferociously, leaning down to messily kiss Arthur’s lips and tongue.

“Wait, stop,” Arthur twisted Merlin’s hand off of himself, and flipped them over again.

Merlin was fidgeting, his usually cold skin burning in search of skin on skin and a cool release.

“Pretty boy,” Arthur muttered praise, pushing Merlin’s shirt up, placing a firm lick on each of his nipples, causing Merlin to let out a gasp of pleasure. Arthur could already feel himself getting turned on once more, but ignored the feeling in favor of teasing Merlin, who was glowing with sweat. It was like a switch was flipped within Arthur, and he began to voice the things he’d been wanting to say for so long, “Beg for it Merlin. You’ve been so bad today, not listening to your King. I own you, baby, you’re mine. Beg for me.”

Merlin looked absolutely wrecked as he begged, “Please, Arthur. I’m sorry. Please, I need you. Touch me.”

“Please, who?” He asked as he finally pulled the panties down Merlin’s legs.

“Please… sire?” Merlin repeated the title he’d given Arthur at the beginning of the night. Humming his approval, Arthur reached his bruised fingers to his own mouth, briefly enjoying Merlin staring at him intently, before he pulled his fingers out leaving a trail of spit. He softly rubbed his wet index finger along Merlin’s entrance. Arthur returned to full hardness as he watched Merlin’s hole flutter with excitement. Merlin was moaning Arthur’s name like a prayer, repeated softly over and over, begging for more.

Before pressing in, Arthur remembered his plan from earlier, to prove to Merlin that he could learn to be a better lover for him than anyone else could be. On a horniness induced whim, Arthur leaned down and ran his tongue along Merlin’s perineum, ending with a wet kiss on Merlin’s balls, before quickly repeating the action.

“Oh god, _Ar_ thur,” Merlin clamped his thighs around Arthur’s head as he continued to fuck into his hole with his tongue. “You _can’t_ be a virgin. There’s no fucking way.”

Arthur chuckled against Merlin and the boy beneath him moaned at the vibrations. Pressing his lips against Merlin, Arthur spit twice onto his little hole, before using two fingers to easily push the saliva in. Merlin, already loose from earlier, greedily sucked his fingers in. Merlin’s breathing began fastening under the ministrations, and soon Arthur was easily scissoring his fingers while lapping his tongue at the space in between them. Finally, Arthur curled his fingers upwards and Merlin’s hips thrust upwards with a loud scream, “There! Oh Arthur, please, _there_.”

Arthur felt precum begin to drip down his own cock at Merlin’s powerful moans. He wasn’t sure exactly what he had done differently but he mimicked the same motion again and again until Merlin was crying out, and reaching to jerk himself off.

Arthur considered letting him get off, but then he had another idea.

“Merlin, I didn’t say you could touch yourself.” Arthur reprimanded the cheerleader, which caused Merlin to falter, but not completely stop. That made Arthur mad. When would the brunette learn to follow orders?

Grabbing Merlin’s wrist once again, he moved Merlin so that he was laid across his knees.

“What are you doing Arthur? Please, I’m so close.” Merlin wriggled against Arthur’s lap trying to rub himself against Arthur’s hip. Silently, Arthur pushed the fabric over and off of Merlin’s rear, and leaned down to bite one of the perfectly white globes. Merlin let out a noise of surprise and Arthur began to knead the flesh beneath his heavy palms. 

“I think I wanna fuck you, Merlin,” Arthur said as he let a finger slip back into Merlin, careful not to brush the spot that had made him wild before.

Fucking himself desperately against the finger, Merlin moaned in agreement, “Please, I want you. I want your cock inside me. I’ve been thinking about it all night since I saw you get hard when you first saw me. I knew I’d finally get to take your dick. Please, _your majesty._ ”

Arthur was dumbstruck. So Merlin really had been playing with him the entire party, dancing up on some guy knowing that he was getting off on watching him in the skirt. Without a second thought, Arthur raised his hand and brought his palm down on Merlin’s cheek, watching as it bounced back into place and turned a light shade of red.

Merlin grunted in surprise, before moaning at the realization that he'd just been spanked. By Arthur.

“I want you to ride me. I want to see you bouncing on my cock in that slutty little skirt.”

Nodding vehemently, Merlin stood shakily before straddling Arthur, feeling the knight’s thick head prodding his entrance. Merlin began to fill himself slowly, and his knees felt weak. Arthur tried his best to keep still, but couldn’t help but thrust his last few inches into the heat above him.

“Fuck Merlin, you’re so fucking tight.” 

Merlin shivered as he waited for himself to adjust, but it didn’t take much. Between his own fingers, Arthur’s and Arthur’s tongue, he was ready and dripping wet.

Arthur grabbed onto the bedpost beside him with one hand and used the other to hold Merlin closer to him as he thrust upwards and Merlin thrust down, fucking into him in sync.

Grunting, Arthur’s eyes flicked to the flapping skirt as it lifted up and down, momentarily revealing Arthur’s girth disappearing into Merlin. The sight would have been enough to make him cum if he hadn’t already that night. Instead, Arthur just pounded harder into Merlin as their eyes met.

“Oh Arthur, sire. I’m so fucking full.” Merlin was pulling on the hair under Arthur’s crown, and Arthur latched onto Merlin’s neck to kiss the bruises he’d left there. “Oh god, I’m so fucking close, please please please, you’re so big.”

Merlin’s rhythm began to falter and his thighs began to tremble. With a surge, Arthur pulled out and flipped Merlin over, chest down against the bed. Pushing his shoulders down, Arthur pulled Merlin’s hips up and spread his cheeks before pressing in once more. Chasing both of their highs, Arthur began to pound into Merlin, finding that perfect spot that had made Merlin gasp and melt against him. He felt his orgasm build closer and closer, as he reached under Merlin to tweak his nipple with one hand and stroke his swollen cock with the other.

“Ahh ohh god,” Merlin screamed out, and he spilled into Arthur’s fingers, cumming with the blonde’s name on his lips. As Merlin reached his high, he began to squeeze around Arthur, and the knight followed soon after, fucking his cum deep into Merlin while riding out his orgasm.

Collapsing on top of Merlin, he began to soften and soon pulled out of his lover.

They laid there side by side, staring at the ceiling with muddied brains and covered in each other’s sweat. Arthur turned to look at Merlin, and he nearly cried at the sight of how absolutely wrecked he was. His clothes were wrinkled beyond belief, the front of the skirt stained with Merlin’s jizz, and the back of it with Arthur’s, which was beginning to leak back out. Merlin’s hair had been pulled and ruffled and mascara ran streaky beneath Merlin’s icy blue eyes. His lipgloss was nearly rubbed completely off his obscenely swollen lips, and what hadn’t been smudged onto his face or Arthur’s dick had been fucked back into him. The thought made Arthur’s mind go even farther gone.

He was the first to reach over and pull Merlin into him.

“What are you doing?” Merlin asked, already snuggling into Arthur’s chest. They were exhausted.

“Merlin?”

“Yes, Arthur?”

“Shut up.” Arthur smiled sleepily into Merlin’s hair and softly caressed the brunette’s arms, listening to the sound of their breaths and feeling proud and possessive over the smell of their sex in the air.

The two fell asleep holding each other, where they would spend the rest of the night despite the party continuing to rage beneath them, and much to Lance’s dismay, who would find the pair entangled with each other the morning after and wishing he’d had that drink after all.

  
  



End file.
